


Money Changes Everything

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Caning, Cock and Ball Torture, Collars, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boi, Degradation, Feeding, Food Kink, Groping, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Leashes, Massage, Money, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Pictures, Public Arousal, Punishment, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Slapping, Stripping, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Trampling, being used, cake-sitting, prostitution kink, shaming, videos, wet/messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg thinks he’s punishing Alex for taking Al Murray’s bribe by whoring him out at a party, but Alex finds it’s a dream come true and loves everyone using him and humiliating him and throwing money at him afterwards.





	Money Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'prostitution/sex work' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> This was an idea I rejected for my last seasonofkink card bc I couldn’t make it work properly for my ‘obscenity’ prompt, but hey, now I have the perfect prompt so here we go. :D

“He’s all yours for eighty quid. He’ll do whatever you like, or he’ll have me to answer to.”   
  
Alex dared to look at Greg as he tugged on the leash, and nodded in reply. This was meant to be a punishment for him, for taking money from Al Murray for moving that bucket. But Alex wasn’t sure Greg had really thought this through because this was something Alex had always dreamed of, to be thrown away and used by anyone and everyone. The humiliation pay-off would be extraordinarily good, and he was already anticipating just how much he was going to enjoy the night. He didn’t even care that he didn’t get to keep the money. He wouldn’t have kept it anyway; he’d have given it to Greg, like he was meant to do.   
  
“Won’t you, Alex?” Greg said, yanking on the leash to make it clear he expected an answer.  
  
“Oh, oh, yes, sir, of course, sir,” Alex said, dragged out of his fantasies.  
  
“You want to take money for favours like a cheap whore? Then that’s what you’ll be tonight. Everyone here is your master tonight. If I hear one instance of you disobeying or refusing to obey, you’ll be punished so hard you won’t walk for days,” Greg said.  
  
“I’ll obey, I promise, sir, I promise,” Alex said quickly.  
  
Alex dared to look over at the woman standing in front of him who had come to buy him, the reality of his situation beginning to feel real now as he listened to Greg tell her the few things she wasn’t allowed to do to him (his dick wasn’t allowed to go inside anyone else, he wasn’t allowed to come at all, and he had to be blindfolded), which his wife had stipulated when she agreed to let Greg do this to him. Then, money changed hands, and she took the leash.   
  
“Well, come on, little boy, let’s go, you’re mine tonight,” she said as she slipped the blindfold over his eyes. Alex’s world went dark.  
  


* * *

  
Alex knew everyone at this party. That was probably the worst of it. Everyone would be seeing a side of him they either suspected they knew about him, or were seeing for the first time, and the humiliation of that was making his dick hard. The fact that he couldn’t see their reactions was both a blessing and a curse, because he really did get off on being seen like this, and having that denied to him hurt. But he wasn’t about to complain about it because it still felt so very good.   
  
Greg had made sure to dress him as little as possible. He had a chest harness on, a collar with a leash, a pair of little leather shorts that showed off his arse very well, and a pair of nice leather boots, though these had come off almost as soon as they’d arrived. Alex wouldn’t be at Greg’s side the entire night though. Instead, he’d be passed around like a piece of meat, used however they all wanted to use him, until Greg came to get him at midnight. Alex was meant to collect the money and stash it away until he could give it to Greg, and Alex had to remember if anyone didn’t pay for him because if they didn’t, Greg was going to come and demand double for abusing his trust.   
  
He knew this woman, too, as she led him upstairs to play, but he didn’t want to acknowledge her name or that would make things feel even weirder. But he obeyed as she led him into a room, and at the command to kneel, he did so.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a good little boy, aren’t you? We’re going to have such fun tonight, I promise,” she said.  
  
Alex simply nodded, not feeling like he’d been given any permission to speak. He stared at the ground, wincing as she gently toed his groin.   
  
“Will you do anything I tell you to do?” she asked.  
  
Alex nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“Good. Now, here’s a question for you. How much do you like being fucked?” she said.  
  
Alex inhaled sharply, not expecting that to even be on the menu of possibilities, but secretly glad it was. “I-I like it a lot, ma’am.”   
  
“Of course you do, you do look the type. Go on, show me your tiny little cock then. Perhaps I’ll show you just how little I want it inside me,” she said.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said. He undid the fly got his dick out for her, returning his hands behind his back.   
  
The reaction was immediate as she squashed his dick with her shoe. Alex swallowed the pain, tried so hard not to react at all, glad he was blindfolded so she couldn’t see the tears welling in his eyes.   
  
“But this isn’t about your pleasure at all, is it, Alex? It’s all about mine. I paid for you, so you’ll do everything I tell you to do.” She grasped the leash and pulled him awkwardly to his feet as she dragged him towards the bed. “And what I want you to do is massage my feet while I have a wank, because like hell you’d ever be as good in bed as I’d want you to be.”  
  
Alex blushed, wasn’t expecting that kind of humiliation at all. Greg had given him some idea of what people were planning for him, but he didn’t think he’d just be ignored. That no one would actually have sex with him because he might actually enjoy that. He let her guide him into position as she lay back on the bed and kicked her shoes off.   
  
“Take your shorts off. If I see you getting hard off this, I’ll kick you in the nuts. This isn’t for you,” she said.  
  
Alex obeyed, letting his little shorts drop to the ground as he stepped out of them. He really felt exposed now, and he was acutely aware of being watched and, was that a little click? Was she photographing him? Oh no, he could feel himself getting hard, and apparently, she did too as she swiftly kicked him in the groin.   
  
“I told you. I warned you what would happen. Now get to work on my feet and if you do a good job, perhaps I might just fuck you after all,” she said.  
  


* * *

  
In the end, she didn’t fuck him. She just made him dress and then handed him over to someone else. Alex never knew who, and if he was honest, he lost track of who he was with after that as he was passed around the party. He was still blindfolded; he dared not take it off in case Greg saw him and punished him for it.   
  
There was a lot going on in his head, if he was being honest. He was feeling everything all at once, and it felt incredible. To not know who he was with, unless he caught enough of their voice to know, and then THAT made him feel even worse, because knowing who was using him made him even harder.   
  
There was something painfully exquisite about a very old friend taking charge of him and fucking him hard against a wall before pushing money into his hand. He could hear his voice in his ear, could hear how much he was enjoying it, and Alex loved it too.   
  
He didn’t know why he liked this so much. The taunts and jeers he heard as he was passed around, belittled and degraded for being submissive, and humiliated, and being whored out, were far more arousing to him than he’d expected. He was sure people were taking pictures of him. Groping him. Teasing him. Tucking money into his little shorts as if he was a stripper as they made him dance to whatever they wanted him to dance to. He was sure those were being filmed too, and the very thought that they might, if not make it onto the public internet, at least get passed around private group chats, filled him with a certain amount of humiliating pleasure.   
  
A couple of women – who he definitely recognised from their laughter - decided to make him stand by a wall, possibly in a bathroom going by the echo, and threw food all over him. Messy foods, like cream or chocolate sauce, and possibly other things he couldn’t identify. They were laughing at him, and they were probably taking pictures, but Alex didn’t really know. All he knew was that the last thing they did was trick him into sitting on a cake again, bare arse and everything all exposed to them, and the blindfold was the only thing stopping him from feeling the bad kind of shame. That one of them reached down to stroke his dick with a cream-coated hand didn’t help. At least they cleaned him up afterwards, washing him down roughly in the shower before they dressed him, paid him, and sent him back to the party.   
  
Two more women commandeered him after that, taking him aside to make him give them oral sex. Alex was back on his knees, doing everything he could to give them as much pleasure as they wanted. That seemed to last for perhaps an hour, but time was passing in strange ways now, and Alex didn’t really know how long it was. All he was aware of was the women tugging at his hair and making him pleasure them as they seemed to just have a conversation as if he wasn’t there. They slapped him if he didn’t do things as well as they wanted, and the way they shoved that money into his mouth when they were done was hotter than it should have been.   
  
After that, he was with a bunch of men and he sucked a lot of cocks. He was aware enough of that, and of them all standing around as they came all over him. Alex loved and hated that moment. He was being so incredibly filthy, and the shame that knotted in his chest as money was pressed into his hand was stronger than he anticipated. When he was alone, he quickly tucked that money into his back pocket, doing the zip up just to make sure it didn’t come out.   
  
But it wasn’t just sex either. One man, he couldn’t tell who because the music was so loud at that point that he couldn’t hear his voice properly, made him eat all sorts of gross things that almost made him sick, and Alex sat at the table afterwards, head in his hands, as he clutched onto the money, feeling awful. It was the one moment all night that he safeworded and called for Greg, not because he wanted sympathy or wanted to stop, but merely to take a break, just in case he really did throw up. He wanted to be with someone who he knew would take care of him, rather than put himself at the mercy of everyone else.   
  
Greg did take him outside into the quiet, and let him sit with some water. Alex handed over the money he’d collected so far before he asked permission to remove the blindfold.   
  
“I mean, you can if you want, but do you really want to spoil yourself for how dirty you’re going to look at the end of the night?” Greg said.  
  
Alex almost agreed, but he needed to breathe. He needed to not be a whore for a while. His head was swirling, and he needed to get out of that headspace, just for a while. The blindfold intensified _everything_. He was sure he would have been able to cope if he hadn’t been wearing it. But tonight, he needed to see, just for a while, just to reset his head so he could enjoy the rest of the evening. He slipped it off and let his eyes adjust as he sat there, slowly sipping the water.   
  
“Are you really alright? You really don’t look so good, you know,” Greg said, pressing a hand to his forehead.  
  
Alex brushed him off. “I’m fine, don’t fuss over me. This is meant to be a punishment, after all.”  
  
“Yeah, but you looked like you were enjoying that too much, and that doesn’t sound much like a punishment, does it?” Greg said.  
  
Alex might have made a small, sly grin. “Well, I mean, I didn’t enjoy that last one.”  
  
Greg reached over and pressed his hand over his groin. “Your dick’s telling another story though. Honestly, why didn’t you say you were going to get off on this? I’d have just caned you instead. Now, that would have been a punishment. You hate being caned.”  
  
Alex flinched a little at that. Greg wasn’t lying. There was something about the pain he got from a caning that he hated. It just didn’t do it for him the way spanking, whipping, and slapping did. Perhaps it was just the severity of it. Alex could be spanked for hours and love every moment of it, but even three strokes from a cane brought him to his knees. And Greg could hit very hard indeed if he really wanted to. It was the only time Greg was allowed to leave welts and marks so his wife would know he’d done bad and been punished for it. Just the memories of his previous canings made him curl up into himself.   
  
“Well, that made you go quiet. Should I just take you home and cane you? Maybe I should. You’re not meant to enjoy being punished, are you?” Greg said.  
  
Alex shook his head. “No, sir. That’s why it’s a punishment, sir.”  
  
Greg sighed. “Come on, I’ll take you home and get you cleaned up. I don’t think I want you back in there tonight. You’ll enjoy it too much.”  
  
“Can- can we still do it again? But like – not as a punishment?” Alex said. “I really liked it, sir. I like… being used. I want to do it again. I want to-to be humiliated like that again, sir.”  
  
Greg just shook his head. “Jesus Christ. You really do have all the weird kinks, don’t you, Alex? I think I’d better take you home before you get too carried away in here. You’re enjoying yourself far too much for someone who’s meant to be being punished right now, you slut.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir, but it was very nice, sir. I’m sorry it’s not a good punishment for me, though,” Alex said.  
  
Greg wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “No, it’s my fault for not bothering to ask you first. Go on, get up. You’ve done enough tonight. You’re going to get caned before I send you home to your wife, just to reinforce the punishment you were really meant to be getting tonight.”  
  
Alex hung his head. “Yes, sir, I’m so sorry, sir. I won’t do it again, sir.”  
  
“You’d better bloody not, or I won’t stop at three next time, you hear me?” Greg said, and Alex shied away from the menace in his voice.   
  
Alex shook his head. “I won’t, I won’t, I promise.”  
  
Greg stood and pulled him up by the harness. “I mean, it’s not a total loss though. I made a lot of money off you tonight. I could get used to whoring you out if you like it this much.”  
  
Alex shivered, his dick growing hard at the very thought of Greg lending him out to people. God, he was so weird, but he didn’t care. He smiled shyly at everyone taking photos of him as he left, and he was sure he was blushing, and his erection was very obvious, but that’s what made it feel so good. The touching, the groping, the extra notes shoved at him and into the harness as he was led back through the house, he had never felt so used before, and it thrilled him. He really, really wanted to do this again. 


End file.
